Never Say Never
by Whitney911
Summary: How can romance sprout from a football game and a few slices of pizza? Very easily. Sonamy oneshot.


_Never._

It was laughing at her. She swore it was. The stupid piece of mechanical crap looked back up at her, and she could totally tell it was smirking.

_Never._

"Shut up!" Amy yelled at it, shaking the fortune ball hard enough to have killed a living being, wishing she could do just that to this stupid invention. It wasn't the only thing in her haven that slapped her in the face with reality either. It was the clock, the stove, the television, the very floor tiles; they all sneered at her, just today the fortune ball was in a ticked off mood. Every day, every hour, every _second,_ the truth made itself known without Amy's invitation, therefore she found much pleasure in outdoor activities, far away from her home. Yes, the truth hurts. It's something that many prefer not to accept and would want to chase away. Fantasies are better. Much, much better. Those are what Amy always kept her mind on. She imagined herself laying in Sonic's arms--his strong, muscular arms -- and imagined his deep, angelic voice humming softly in her ear a lullaby that only the two of them would know. And just as she would slip off into dream world, he would whisper "I love you, Amy Rose" and let Amy smile in her sleep.

_Never._

Amy growled angrily and had half mind to throw the bloody fortune ball out the window. But she contained herself, instead setting it aside on the stand table in the entrance of her house, knowing that she would be eliminating just one of the reminders posted everywhere. Some of the bearers of truth probably didn't even know they were reminding Amy of something that would never happen, so Amy had to remain calm. After all, they were, at the very same time, the only means of comfort she had, whether it was the fridge or the sink handle. They kept her company through her lonely days.

Amy glanced at the clock -- the very same clock that pointed out how many minutes late Sonic was for a date he would never show up on -- and decided to start dinner, something that may keep her mind off of Sonic. But oh! she wasn't in the mood to cook! She'd have to take everything out, do a bunch of mathematical measurements, then clean up after. And what's the point of making a proper meal if you're the only one enjoying it? Amy sighed and dragged her feet to the phone.

Pizza would be good.

* * *

Normally, the pink hedgehog would have started a conversation with the cute delivery boy working part time after school hours. But not today. She grumbled her thanks and payed -- giving the school boy a very generous tip she didn't even consider counting. It would help him get a scholarship or something. Amy slumped herself on the couch as she lightly tossed the carton of pizza on the coffee table in front of her. She switched on the television and brought a pepperoni to her mouth. The smell of the pizza had a sort of calming over her, and her body presumed it was lazing-around-time, which was exactly what it was. Maybe a nice bath with a lot of bubbles after too, with some jazzy saxophone playing in the background? Yes, much needed down time.

But geez! What was with the television? There was nothing good on! Amy couldn't believe herself when her only option narrowed down to...._football._

In all honesty, Amy had been absolutely resolved to loathe the sport for all eternity. Knuckles, Tails and Sonic went absolutely crazy when their favorite teams played. It was actually scary to watch them cheer their favorite players on. Amy had been determined to detest that sport, just so that she could have a way of starting an argument with Sonic, which was one thing that made her life worth living for. Arguing with the stupid heartbreaker was one thing that made her world go round.

But this was not good. Amy realized that hating football is not something easily done. Watching the sport was, sadly, entertaining. Even if you had no idea what was happening on the field, you still had your eyes glued to the screen and you were rooting for one team in particular because you liked the color of their uniforms. And man! the hott guys! Amy munched through the pizza as she humorously watched some guy wearing white and yellow dive for some other guy and total himself. Much to Amy's disappointment, she was...._liking _this. Great. Now she had to find something else to hate. In fact, she was so into the game that she was totally oblivious to her front door opening.

* * *

Sonic walked in and his knees almost buckled and gave in on him when he saw what was in front of him

Amy, watching football.

...._football._

Sonic rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times, just to make sure that it wasn't Amy but some random person sitting on her couch.

....it was Amy.

Sonic looked around him cautiously, half expecting Metal Sonic to pop out from under the kitchen table. But no, there was not one disturbance among the peaceful (or violent, if you count the program being viewed at the moment) conditions in the house. Maybe she was sick? She didn't seem to be, when he walked closer to her. But then again, she probably was, since she was intently watching John Keilran tackle the extremely lame Tommy Jakes from the Stationners. Nope. This pink hedgehog in front of him was _not_ Amy Rose.

"Uh, hi?" He finally asked.

The hedgehog in front of him jerked and looked over to him, a chunk of pizza hanging from her mouth. Though this sort of thing was totally unlike Amy, he knew it was her. Her eyes sparkled the way they always did. Only she had those eyes.

....oh crap.

Amy swallowed the piece of pizza and wiped her mouth. How gross! What was Sonic thinking? Oh god, this was so embarrassing! The pizza was just _hanging_ from her mouth! She must have looked like such a....such a....guy! Sonic definitely wouldn't want to be with her now!

_Never._

Oh, right. She remembered now. It didn't matter what she tried, she wouldn't be more than a friend to Sonic. Suddenly she didn't care if he just saw her glomping pizza down her throat or was watching football. Because he would only think one thing.

_Never._

"Sonic," she greeted, her eyes going back to the screen. When Sonic didn't reply, she felt initiated to say something else. "You have to knock before coming into someone's house."

It took a few seconds for Sonic to reply. "It's your house, so it's fine."

"Is that a compliment or an insult."

"Compliment."

Amy looked at him. Boy, he sure was straightforward today. Suddenly he was sitting next to her, his body almost touching hers, with a slice of pizza in his hand. He tilted his head upwards and dangled the slice in his mouth before yanking off a chunk with his teeth. Okay, so she didn't feel as bad anymore. Now _he_ definitely was the guy.

"What's up with you today, Ames?" he asked through the food in his mouth. Eeew. "You're acting weird."

"Acting weird?" Like he should be talking about that. Look at the way he was eating! Amy was sure he would _never_ do that in front of his girlfriend. Which would never be her.

_Never._

"I mean, you're watching_ football._"

Amy cast a glare at the male rodent before answering, "there was nothing on. I was trying to point out things to contradict your liking of the sport."

"What have you come up with so far?" he asked, his mouth again tackling the slice in hand.

"Unfortunately, nothing." She followed Sonic's example and yanked her slice.

"Ha! Told ya! Ya can't hate it! No one can!"

"You don't know that."

"It's called the Scientific Method."

"Uh, no. This has absolutely nothing to do with science. This is just a random theory you have no intention of proving."

"You know me well, Ames. You know me well."

"Well, it's kind of easy to figure out those basic things when it comes to you."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Oh? And what about the more complex things?"

Amy smiled at him. "Harder."

"But not impossible."

"Nope."

"But you're the only one it's possible for, so that doesn't count."

"Come on. Tails can."

Sonic swallowed the remaining of his slice, then reached for another. "Not even him. _You_ know me best."

Amy watched him gobble the food she had ordered and payed for. It had never occurred to her that Sonic would completely rely on her and trust her to things he didn't even go to Tails about. Could that have....meaning?

_Never._

Damn. She shed a tear. She stuffed her mouth again, trying to swallow her tears along with the pizza. Why couldn't she have started crying earlier, instead of now, when Sonic was sitting right next to her? Stupid, uncooperative, _stupid_ back-stabbing tears! Maybe he wouldn't notice?

"I knew something was up." Sonic's thumb came to Amy's cheek and wiped away the tear, then the next, and the next one after that.

.....or maybe he would notice.

"What's up, Amy?" Sonic gently inquired, his hallucinatingly beautiful voice somehow radiating in Amy's head. His hand came around her back to her shoulder and budged her into a one-handed hug. Amy shook her head, concentrating too hard on biting her lips so that she wouldn't tell him to make sure that the situation wouldn't melt away from her grasp. Sonic was _hugging_ her. Why destroy the moment with another confession?

Sonic sighed sadly and then pressed his lips gently on Amy's head, planting a small, sweet and sufficient kiss. Well, now we can rest assured that Sonic is indeed in touch with his feminine side.

"Please tell me, Ames," he whispered against her quills.

That drove her to the confession. She blabbered every detail, from the constant truth slapping her time and time again to the stress of cooking a dinner for one person, and her tears kept simmering down her cheeks. All the while, Sonic bared through his chest getting wet and listened diligently as he kept his arm around Amy's shoulders and rubbed her shoulder joint with his thumb in a circular motion. His other hand found its way across her back, which kept her positioned there for as long as he wished. Amy apologized for ranting when she finally ended her speech/confession/rant.

"I don't mind, Amy. I'm glad you told me all of this," he answered. He didn't remove her from his hug, much to Amy's delight. She whimpered in Sonic's chest and tried to mute her crying, but it's kind of hard when you're not good at controlling your feelings.

After a while, Sonic chuckled, though Amy found no reason to find anything humorous at all.

"What are you laughing about?" she demanded.

"Ha ha. It's just funny how the situation is going."

"Well, I don't think it's very funny at all!" she pulled away from his hug and initiated an argument, because, damn, she was **mad**! He was _so_ laughing at her because he was SO well aware of how she would never be with him and she knew it, though she wanted him all the same. This guy really was a stupid, uncaring player!

"I think it's hysterical," Sonic laughed as he brought his elbows to the back edge of the couch.

Amy snarled. "Who do you think you are? You have no iidea/i what I'm going through, even though I just told you! Do you know how uncool that is for you!? I totally let out my heart just now, and you say it's _funny?"_

"My, my, Ames. You sure are cranky."

She couldn't take anymore of this. She growled and rose from her sitting position, heading straight for the stairs and planning on an escape to her lovely bed--which also had some way of slapping her with reality. She hadn't even taken a step before Sonic grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto his lap.

"Let me go, hedgehog!" she demanded as she struggled to break free.

"You know, Ames, I really think you shouldn't worry about cooking anymore dinners for only yourself."

"Stop mocking me," Amy shot at him, swirling her head to face him with a fiery expression of furry.

He grinned back at her. "I was just hoping you'd turn around like that."

"Why?"

Eyes shut, his mouth molded against hers as his hand found its way to the back of her neck. He pulled away slowly after as Amy stared at him wide-eyed.

....what just _happened?_

Sonic smiled softly at her. "That's why."

She didn't say anything -- couldn't say anything -- and remained in her shock, her lips glued together and her eyes never leaving his. It was a dream. Definitely a dream. Because Sonic would have never kissed her.

...right?

As if Sonic knew exactly what she was thinking, he replied, "No, Ames. You're not dreaming," with a chuckle.

Yep. Definitely a dream.

"You don't believe me," Sonic laughed, his hand tangling up in Amy's quills. Doing that always had brought a certain calm to him. That very action could be resembled to a drug for him. So was every other action that involved Amy, whether it was sitting closer to her than necessary or just looking at her. He found himself unable to keep that cocky faced mask he liked wearing for the public whenever Amy was around. When she scratched behind his ear or said his name, he felt like he was at home, right where he belonged. And she didn't even realize it yet.

"What can I do to wake you up to the dreamy reality, then?" he asked.

....it couldn't be a dream. His breath smelt like pizza, for crying out loud! And he had smelt his unexplainable smell that she had an addiction to and tried to smell every time she was near him. And his eyes; they couldn't be so real in a dream. They just couldn't.

So did he really just....

She was still in a daze. Somehow, that fortune ball didn't have a say in this at all. Nor did the kitchen appliances, the bedroom furniture or the sound of the clock ticking and tocking away. Which was super hard to believe, yet super easy to want to.

"Come on out of there, Ames," Sonic mused gently. His hand moved through her quills to her cheek and he advanced towards Amy's lips for another intake of a much needed dose of romance. Amy didn't move a muscle, but she closed her eyes when Sonic's lips pressed against hers a second time. His lips somehow moved on their own, just knowing what the right way was to kiss Amy, the girl he'd been in love with for who knows how long, and were able to have Amy come out of her trance. She brought her hand to his chest and angled her head downwards. She broke away after a few seconds, now completely aware that she definitely was_ not_ dreaming and that Sonic the hedgehog had indeed just made out with her on his own initiative.

"Ah, so you're awake now?" Sonic chuckled. He brushed Amy's quills with his hand. "You didn't have to pull away, ya know. I was liking that."

"You were?" Amy asked nervously.

"Yeah. I've been wanting to kiss you a while now."

"Really?"

Sonic narrowed his eyes into a Are-you-serious sort of gaze.

"What?"

"Cream was right. You really are clueless."

"What do you mean by that?!"

"Let's just put it this way." He pulled her closer to him so that her head was sideways against his chest. "I love you, Ames."

She started to cry.

"So," he continued, "don't go saying that you'll never be with me, cause that's definitely not the case. Gimme a bit of time to sort my life out so that I'll be ready for you." He smiled. "You'll be able to cook as many meals for the two of us as you want."

Amy covered her mouth in hope to mute her crying, but the tears were coming like shooting stars.

"Ha ha. There ya go, crying again."

Sadly, the two were a little focused on their intimate situation, therefore missing the touchdown of the century that would be talked about for decades to come. But that really didn't matter at the moment.

If there was one thing that Amy Rose the hedgehog learnt that day, it was to never doubt future hopes and to just stick to them. Though, at times, they may not be fulfilled the way you would want or expect them to, they will happen if you set your mind to it, whether it would be losing a couple of pounds or marrying the guy on the football team. You may not lose the pounds you wanted to lose, or you may not marry that cute senior quarter back, but you may very well get healthier or marry a salesman that sweeps you off your feet. Amy had never expected Sonic to make the first move, nor had she planned to do so. We can just argue that Amy got lucky, or that her efforts in pursuit of the hedgehog finally paid off. But, the bottom line is this.

Never say never.

* * *

Well, I liked the beginning. But gosh! I suck at romance scenes! What's with this?! I mean, there are so many stories that make my stomach knot up when at the kissing scene, but I just can't do that for my stories! Help me!!???

Also, I'm seriously sick of the word "never" now. I hope to never use it again. See! I'm actually saying it unconditionally now!  
I am also aware that it is not one of my best pieces, but I felt obliged to update due to my lack of doing so and I didn't feel like wasting my unconditional efforts. Before I knew it, I was at the last paragraph, so what the heck?

Sorry that this isn't that great. I enjoyed the beginning, personally. And the last paragraph, which probably ruins the romantic mood for the lot of you, cause it did for me. But oh well.

Offer some tips on kissing scenes for me, will ya?


End file.
